La Nécessité
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La ley es poderosa. Los ideales, las convicciones y las recriminaciones son poderosas... pero lo son más las necesidades. Irresistibles. Inevitables. Absolutamente imprescindibles. Sería mejor sólo dejarse llevar, ¿no es así? Porque al final, es lo único que se desea en realidad. LAVEN 100% Leer aclaraciones.
1. Respiración

_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.  
_

_**Advertencias**: Ideas melosas mal escritas (?), Lemon, Personajes OC -por tanto tiempo que ha pasado-.  
_

_**Aclaraciones:** -Las palabras que se utilizarán para los capítulos están basadas en la "Tabla Necesitada" de Musa Hetaliana.  
_

_-No sé si había que pedir permiso para tomar de base la tabla DDD: pero me atreví a proceder sin hacerlo. Ahora, en caso de que alguien sepa si tengo que excusarme, por favor, háganmelo notar con amabilidad y yo enseguida me pondré en marcha :DDD_

_¡Hola a todooooooooos! Vaya, sí que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo por aquí, ¿qué serán? ¿Dos años? xDDDD Bueno, para formalidades me presento nuevamente: soy aishiteru-sama, una loca chica que ama el yaoi a morir. Como dije, hace un par de años me la pasaba publicando en esta sección, pero por evolución y orden de prioridades lo dejé descansar y me dediqué a otros fandoms. Cosa que no quiere decir que me haya dejado de gustar el LavixAllen, ¡jamás! Quizá por eso me dio nostalgia y quise probar nuevamente, puesto que he cambiado varios aspectos de mi estilo y de las perspectivas que tengo de los personajes. De ahí la advertencia del OC.  
_

_En fin. Espero que pasen un rato agradable leyendo mis tonterías, ¡se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte :DDD! _

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

**_"La Nécessité"_  
**

* * *

**— Respiración —**

* * *

Corres. Corres.

Lo haces a toda velocidad sin pensar, sin vacilación, sin reparar en otra cosa que la sensación de cansancio que te ataca más pronto de lo que esperabas.

Apenas distingues pasillos, puertas, pisos que no te llevan a un destino fijo, pero cumplen el objetivo principal de aquella carrera: _huir._

Por supuesto, no intentas ocultártelo, al menos no en ese momento que la cabeza te da vueltas y las rodillas te tiemblan como no lo hicieron antes.

Es estúpido. Es ilógico. _Es absolutamente imposible_, mierda.

Mientras más lo piensas más te convences de que has perdido la cabeza, la razón que alguna vez te atribuiste con la humildad digna de un joven que no conoces del todo la vida.

Sin embargo, la correspondencia del pensamiento no concuerda con la de la acción, y la prueba misma está en ese instante, en que tú sigues corriendo cuando reconoces que ya te has alejado lo suficiente.

En serio, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que precisamente despertó tu impulso y te orilló a ejecutar algo que ni un combate contra el propio Conde logró? Bueno, tal vez es prueba de que el carácter no tiene nada que ver con la madurez.

Por un lado, has demostrado innumerables ocasiones tu valía como persona, como exorcista y amigo, dado que nunca vacilaste ante las circunstancias y ante lo que vagamente has denominado como "deber". Has creado tu propia reputación, la fuerza que se te reconoce al pelear y la habilidad que has desarrollado con tu Inocencia para proteger tus ideales.

"Allen Walker es un excelente exorcista", se puede decir.

Por otro lado, aquel que muchas veces tratas de ocultar ferozmente, es que sigues siendo un niño.

Con tus 15 años desconoces prudencias, los momentos para ceder los ideales que no funcionan en ocasiones, acciones que no tienen valor sin importar las buenas intenciones. Eres ingenuo, ignorante, y en ocasiones estúpido. No reconoces elementos básicos del ser humano que, a pesar de lucir como crueles y vacilantes, forman parte de la consciencia irrevocable de cada uno.

_Tal vez eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿no es así? Darte cuenta que tú también podías sentir cosas de las que te creías inmune…_

Tienes las mejillas coloradas, pero prefieres pensar que se debe al esfuerzo de más que al flujo de tus pensamientos.

Tragas en seco y vuelves a temblar, convenciéndote de que has perdido el juicio.

—No puede ser — te repites constantemente — Esto no puede… ¡es que yo no…!

Por supuesto que sí, y eso es lo peor: que lo sabes a la perfección y luchas, convencido de que tu concepto de "correcto" es más fuerte que los deseos que se aferran en tu interior.

Vuelves a tragar y trastabillas, cayendo al suelo antes de que te des cuenta. Toses un poco y te limpias la frente, no reparando en algún dolor en tanto la imagen se clava en tu mente innumerables veces.

—No soy un pervertido — te repites constantemente — ¡Yo no puedo pensar algo así!

Pero lo haces. _Qué tragedia._

Piensas una y otra vez en lo que acabas de presenciar: entraste a los baños con la básica intención de tomar una ducha, y cuando ya deshacías el nudo del listón de tu cuello, del agua salió Lavi.

Él no se percató de tu presencia, pero tú no pudiste quitarle la mirada de encima cuando reparaste en que estaba totalmente desnudo.

Tuviste frente a ti al cuerpo de tu amigo que se te figuró hermoso y perfecto en composición, armonioso en sus proporciones y hermoso por la forma en que el juego de luces resaltó lo atractivo de sus colores.

Observaste sus brazos con ligera musculatura, el torso en que resaltaron los pezones oscuros y erectos por el cambio de temperatura, ese abdomen bien trabajado con la piel suave y tersa que se contrajo por el movimiento; viste su cadera, su vientre, el vello previo al miembro de tamaño considerable al que intentaste imaginar en su punto máximo durante la erección; las piernas torneadas y largas que daban aquella altura ya digna de un hombre…

Perdiste el aliento.

Tu respiración se paralizó y te abandonó en tanto tú no apartabas la mirada de aquel cuerpo.

Con la falta de aire tu corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero tú lo sentías ir más a prisa, incontrolable.

Pensaste en cosas, deseaste cosas de las que te avergüenzas y reniegas, a pesar de que eres consciente de que existen, _de que ninguna manera podrían abandonarte ya._

Es que te diste cuenta, con la falta de respiración que no pudiste prever, que deseas a Lavi.

Te preguntas cómo se sentirán sus brazos rodeándote, las piernas aprisionando las tuyas; sus labios jadeando sobre los tuyos y la sensación que provocaría su hombría invadiéndote, abriéndose paso, marcando con el dolor natural y el placer incalculable que derivaría tan ansiada posesión.

Tu aliento se escapa al concebir la posibilidad de volver a verlo así, de admirar su fisonomía y de imaginar tu nombre susurrado por la voz que siempre se te ha hecho simpática y abrumadora, interesante e impactante.

En tu interior sabes que anhelas que eso suceda, que de alguna manera tu amigo ignore las implícitas barreras que has formado y se alce victorioso por encima de tu inmadurez, de tus recriminaciones por algo que quieres con tanta fuerza.

Niegas con la cabeza y te pones de pie para reiniciar la huida.

Huir de aquel baño, de Lavi, de tus propios deseos que ya se aferraron con un dolor que te aturde y te asusta.

Da miedo, ¿no es así? Cuando te das cuenta de lo que eres capaz de codiciar.

Cuando te das cuenta de que tu convicción no es tan pura como para deshacerte de la imagen que, a partir de entonces, atesorarás en tu memoria.

_Lavi…_

Llegas al fin a tu habitación y cierras con estrépito la puerta, colocando la llave por temor a ser descubierto en una culpa que sólo tú conoces.

Inhalas. Exhalas.

No es suficiente.

Por más que trates de respirar nada se normaliza.

_Nunca, nada, lo será ya._

Muerdes tu labio y te sientas sobre la cama. Te quitas los guantes, y sin mirar, diriges la mano hacia tu entrepierna vivamente despierta.

Tocas y tiemblas por la sensación.

_Lavi._

Vuelves a tocar, esta vez con más firmeza. Jadeas.

_Lavi._

Repites el movimiento. Repites la imagen. Repites su nombre con tanta fuerza dentro de tu cabeza que temes que lo escuche.

_Lavi._

Tu respiración no volverá.


	2. Sed

.

* * *

**— Sed —  
**

* * *

Te cubres con la manta y te haces ovillo en la comodidad de tu cama.

Sientes a la perfección el dolor de cabeza, la molestia en la nariz, el escalofrío que no te deja pensar realmente… y claro está, aquella irritación en la garganta que te arroja la despiadada verdad de tus 18 años: _estás resfriado. _

Estornudas estrepitosamente, lo que te obliga a estirar despacio el brazo y tomar uno de los pañuelos de la caja que reside en el buró. Agradeces de todo corazón a Panda, que los dejó ahí más por higiene que por preocupación de tu salud… ¡pero no tienes nada de qué quejarte! Te ahorra el espantoso recorrido al escritorio del otro lado de la habitación, en que se hallaba un paquete parecido a ese. No cuentas con la fuerza para realizar descomunal acción, así que puedes ignorar razones mientras sean a tu beneficio.

Por supuesto, a esto caíste.

Te sorprendes de la forma en que te descuidaste, ¡puedes admitir heridas por las batallas, desvelos por el estudio que tu oficio de futuro Bookman te exige! Sin embargo, ahí estás, postrado en cama con la sensación de que sería mejor morir que pasar por aquella tortura.

**—** De verdad soy un tonto **—** te dices mientras cierras los ojos con dramática tragedia **—** Debí hacerle caso a Allen cuando me dijo que necesitaba un abrigo.

Resulta obvio dado que la mañana anterior había nevado y la temperatura dentro de la Orden bajó bastante.

Al salir de tu habitación luego de días de no ver la luz del sol –literalmente-, el detalle te interesó en tanto arrojó la posibilidad de salir a divertirte un momento.

Corriste a toda velocidad hacia afuera, ignorando el escalofrío que te recorrió y de la extrañada voz de tu amigo que te preguntó a donde ibas. La respuesta apresurada que otorgaste meritó aquella advertencia.

_"**— **¡Lavi, ponte algo abrigador antes de que te resfríes!"_

Y con toda la impetuosidad de tu juventud, lo ignoraste en vista de que ya estabas al aire libre, sobre la nieve.

El preció resultó demasiado alto.

**—** Ah, creo que estoy a punto de morir **—** dices para ti, pasando la punta de la lengua por tus labios resecos **—** Ni siquiera puedo ir por un vaso de agua.

En efecto: desde que estás despierto tienes la sensación de que quieres beber aquel líquido incoloro, con un sabor dulcecillo que detectas siempre que tienes sed.

Te retuerces en la cama con el deseo de consumir un litro, quizá dos, ya que tu condición multiplica de forma ridícula algunas de tus necesidades básicas… no obstante, el vaso que te dejó Panda junto con tu medicina -que tiene un sabor demasiado amargo para soportar-, lo consumiste en una fracción de segundo antes de que comenzaras a dormir.

¡Quieres llorar! Porque desear aquel líquido fresco y delicioso, al punto de sufrir deshidratación, es insoportable, ¡además, para empeorarlo, nadie puede hacer el favor de traerte un poco! El ingrato del abuelo partió aquella mañana hacia Londres –para alguna de sus investigaciones, supones-, Lenalee salió de misión junto con Yu hacía tres días… y Allen se fue muy temprano al pueblo por un encargo y todavía no llegaba…

¿Komui? Él no es una opción, porque seguramente te usaría como objeto de experimento en un intento de "curarte"

Estás condenado.

**—** Buenos días, Lavi **—** soltaste un grito mentalmente por la repentina interrupción **—** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**—** ¡A-Allen! **—** casi puedes llorar de felicidad **—** No tan bien como quisiera, j-jajajaja ¿Acabas de regresar?

**—** Sí, estaba buscando tu medicina **—** ¿en serio…? **—** La caja que tienes aquí sólo alcanzaría para una dosis, y para la siguiente te encontrarías con el problema de conseguir un poco para continuar el tratamiento.

¡Q-Qué detalle de su parte! Casi escuchas música celestial, pero tienes otro objetivo.

**—** Muchas gracias, ¿pero sabes? S-Si no es mucha molestia, quizá…

Tu amigo sonríe, y al acto deja el pequeño paquete con un… un…

Sientes que vas a llorar, ¡es como si te adivinara el pensamiento!

**—** ¡GRACIAS! **—** te sientas de un movimiento, pero eso sólo te aturde e hizo que pusieras los ojos en espiral **—** U-Ugh.

**—** ¡Lavi, no hagas eso! **—** se acomoda junto a ti y busca tu rostro **—** ¡Estás muy débil como para moverte así!

**—** E-Es que… **—** intentas enfocarte **—** ¡Tengo mucha sed! **—** te quejas como un niño pequeño **—** ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por un vaso de agua!

**—** ¿Eso era todo? **—** toma el cristal de buró y te lo extiende con una sonrisa **—** Aquí tienes.

**—** ¡Allen! ¡Oh, qué buen chico eres! ¡No esperaba menos de mi mejor…!

**CRASH**

Tu frase queda en el aire, porque el sonido del vaso rompiéndose llena la habitación. Ambos miran al suelo, y ahí lucen los restos del elixir al que tanto aspirabas, ¡nooo! ¡Estuviste tan cerca!

**—** ¡Lo siento! **—** te disculpas apresuradamente, pero derramando lágrimas dramáticas **—** C-Creo que mi mano no me responde, j-jajajaja.

**—** Nunca había visto que esto pasara por un resfriado **—** no sabes si es un regaño o no, pero te hace sentir mejor que te sonriera con resignación **—** Ahora mismo lo limpiaré.

**—** ¡No tienes que hacerlo!

**—** Claro que sí, no puedo dejarlo como si nada **—** y de repente… ¡t-traía otro vaso de agua! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!**—** Algo me decía que necesitaría uno de sobra.

**—** ¡Bua! ¡Eres tan bueno, Allen! **—** ¡estás tan cerca…! Pero… ¡¿pero cómo podrías beber, si ya comprobaste que no tienes la fuerza siquiera para sujetar el vaso?! **—** E-Eh… ¿Qué tal si me das una pajilla?

**—** Pareces bastante desesperado… **—** bebió un poco del líquido.

**—** ¡Porque la necesito! **—** lloriqueas **—** ¡He estado esperando todo este tiempo para que…!

Y te callas de golpe, puesto que eres obligado por el… contacto húmedo de unos labios sobre los tuyos.

_Son los de Allen._

No puedes procesar la información, no tienes la capacidad inmediata… y tal cosa es notada por el otro, quien al tomarte desprevenido, aprovecha para darte un poco de… de agua a través de su boca.

_¿Pero qué demonios…?_

Sientes la frescura, el implícito sabor, la textura que jamás imaginaste.

Se hace presente la sensación de que ha sido apaciguada tu necesidad, pero que otra se presentó con mayor fuerza.

_De pronto tú…_

No te das cuenta de nada hasta que Allen ya está lejos de ti, con el rostro rojo y con el gesto de incredulidad. Es como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hizo y quisiera aventarse del techo de la Orden para no tener que verte la cara.

Balbucea algo y sale de la habitación.

Te deja con aquella mente en blanco que sólo procesa una cosa: _todavía tienes sed._

Te lames los labios. Suspiras.

Te dejas caer en el colchón… y con una sonrisa en los labios, miras el vaso que descansa sobre el buró.

Probablemente no verás a Allen en lo que queda de tu enfermedad… y debes arreglártelas para beber en tanto la ayuda se ha esfumado…

Pero para la próxima, ya sabes a quien pedirle agua.

Aun tienes la boca seca.


End file.
